


Down the Old Dirt Road

by Holland_fray



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_fray/pseuds/Holland_fray
Summary: A number of times when Clark took Lois to one of his favorite spots on the farm.





	Down the Old Dirt Road

The Kent farm may have been home, but there were few places on it that Clark could go to be alone. The loft in the barn was usually the first place his parents, Lana, Lois, or anyone that knew him well enough would check. This place though was special. He’d found it by accident one night when he was 12 and accidentally burnt a hole in the side of the barn after trying to scare off a stray raccoon. He didn’t know how it happened, one second he was staring at the raccoon the next he saw red and smelled burning flesh. He’d taken off towards the back of the farm after Martha went inside to get Jonathon and that’s when he stumbled upon a seldom used dirt path through the corn that emptied out in a brush thicket on the edge of the trees that bordered the farm. He stayed out there all night and saw the sunrise over the farm. Ever since then this had been his secret hideaway.

The first time he ever went out there with anyone was on Mother’s Day the year Lois moved in with him and his parents. He was annoyed with her being there ever hour of the day: her bossy attitude, her stupid pet name for him, the way she she’d take the remote and change the channel on the television. You name it he hated it. She was officially the sister he never wanted. But all that changed during the month of May. Lois didn’t boss him around or pick fights with him, her usually feistiness had mellowed to a concerning low throughout the month. He finally had his answer when Mother’s Day rolled around. Lois hardly said a word to anyone that day, she’d gotten his mom a card, flowers, and a necklace, wished her a Happy Mother’s Day; but since then she’d disappeared. It was well after 11 that night when she finally emerged. Clark was still awake, watching a rerun of one of the Indiana Jones movies when he heard her come down the stairs and head to the kitchen. When she didn’t tease him about his choice in movies he knew something was very wrong. He gave it a few minutes before he followed in her tracks. 

When he came through the doorway he paused slightly to take in the sight of her absentmindedly stirring her yogurt and staring blankly at the counter. He had been concerned about her the past few weeks, but this had him terrified.

“We missed you at dinner tonight.” Clark said.

No response.

“Lois?”

Still no response.

“Hey firecracker, you alright?” 

When that comment still didn’t get a rise out of her Clark crossed the kitchen and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. 

“Lois!” Clark tried again, this time a hint of panic in his voice.

That was enough to pull her out of whatever trance she happened to be in. 

“Hmmm?” She responded. Her voice barely audible.

“That’s it? That’s all the response I get? No why are you touching me, Smallville? No now I have to burn this shirt?” Clark gave his best impersonation of what he imagined her outburst would be to him touching her.

“I really don’t care right now, Clark.” Lois finally spoke.

“Lois, you’ve been acting way out of character for you lately. Not that I haven’t been enjoying this break from your merciless ire or pet names, but I’m honestly starting to worry about you.” 

She sighed before simply replying, “I’m fine.”

“Lois.”

“Clark, please just for tonight can you not be such a boy scout and just turn the other cheek.” She pleaded this time her eyes left the yogurt and met his.

Clark had never once seen Lois Lane shed a tear in public or private, and yet he couldn’t ignore her watery red-rimmed eyes and the slight bags under them. 

“It’s just been a bad day.” She added under her breath.

It suddenly all made sense

“Oh Lois I’m…”

“Shut up…please. I don’t want to hear it.

Clark realized it would be no point to try to get her to talk this way. Lois was about as stubborn as a mule. 

Okay fine. New tactic. 

“Is that all you’ve eaten today?” He asked nodding towards the yogurt.

Lois nodded.

“Well why don’t we get out of her and get some real food?” Clark suggested. “I think we can make it to Joe’s before he closes for the night.” He finished.  
“Alright, but don’t bother prying.” Lois said, throwing away the remnants of the yogurt.

“Whatever you say, Lane.” Clark agreed, grabbing his keys off the table and following her out the door.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Thank you for that.” Lois finally broke the silence on the car ride back to the farm.

Clark smiled slightly “I’m just glad Joe has a soft spot for the kids in this town, otherwise you’d be outta luck, Lane.”

“You’re not going to get in trouble because of me are you?”

“I don’t think Mom or Dad will mind…”

“Not with your parents, with Lana. Going out on a Saturday night to a diner where half the high school hangs out with someone other than your girlfriend probably wasn’t the best idea there, Smallville. 

“Lana and I are on a break.” Clark shrugged.

“Again?”

Clark briefly met her eyes and nodded before turning his attention back to the road.

“God, that girl needs to figure herself out.” Lois said between bites of her (his) leftover fries.

Clark didn’t respond but instead turned down an old dirt road between the cornrows.

“Smallville, where are you going? The farms the next right.”

“I know. This is just someplace we can talk other than the loft.” Clark said as he pulled the truck up into the thicket at the edge of the woods and turned off the engine. 

They sat in silence save for Lois’ occasional munching. Clark was beginning to think bringing her here wasn’t the best idea when she finally spoke.

“I’m sorry if I scared you tonight. Its just Mother’s Day is hard for me, my family really. I didn’t want to dampen your Mom’s day by not wanting to celebrate.”

Clark turned to face her. “You sure put on a hell of a good face this morning.” He said.

“I’m good at pretending like it doesn’t bother me. I had to for Lucy growing up and for my Dad. He was a mess after Mom died.” 

Her voice cracked on the last word. 

“Clark, I never said… said goodbye to her.” She managed to choke out before tears started streaming down her face.

“Hey Lois…”

She buried her face in her hands as her body began shaking as she sobbed. 

“Come here.” He whispered and pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest. He didn’t say anything, he just held her as she cried, occasionally rubbing her back with one hand. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but eventually her tears subsided.

When he came to it was the greyish hour of morning. He glanced a the time on his watch before noticing Lois was still curled up against him, her head resting on his chest, one hand clutching his shirt, and her eyes closed peacefully in sleep. He tightened his grip around her waist slightly and she sighed in her sleep. He knew they’d have to head back to the house soon, but for now he was content to let her sleep a little longer. He rested his head on top of hers as he watched the sunrise over the farm and couldn’t help but notice how perfect they fit together. 

“Thank you, Smallville.” He heard her whisper.

He just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is done! My boyfriend recently made me watch Smallville with him and I'm hooked. Don't get me wrong, the show was great but I really hate that they kept Lana around for so long and never really showed Clark choose Lois over Lana, so I'm fixing that here. Also in this story Lois is going to be a little more like how she was portrayed in the comics, so she is currently going to high school with Clark. I'm also planning on taking elements from both Smallville and Man of Steel so just bear with me. Please let me know what you all think!


End file.
